Hero
by TemariArisaka
Summary: Naruto is beaten, both at home and at school. When Naruto is driven to the edge, can Sasuke pull him back? *Attempted suicide*
1. Part I: Chapter One: Victim

Disclaimer: I do not own any song lyrics or characters. I do own the changes or exclusions that I made.

**A/N: This is NOT a oneshot. It is a series. I promise. The rest will not be written this way. Consider this a prologue of sorts.**

Part I 

Chapter One

He walked to school alone, looking warily around before making any sudden movements. He knew how it worked; the school was their hunting grounds. They were the lions, he was the gazelle. His only defense was his speed. He had no one. No one to expect help from, no friends to hide behind. So why did he put up with it? He knew the reason well, but still asked himself every day. The reason was that it was just as bad at home. His foster family hated him, and went to no pains to hide it. The bruises and scars that he accumulated from them over the years proved it. He slept were he fell, never attracted attention to himself, at home or anywhere else, for fear of attack.

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

'_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_

'_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

He was alone. He had no one, no family, no friends. All he had was his tormenters. Obviously, they were no comfort. Except maybe when they knocked him unconscious. Then he at least had a break from the physical pain, even if he was still plagued by his inner demons.

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

He had attempted suicide. Oh yes, he had. Several times, in fact. Twice he tried to overdose. Once on pain medicine and once on sleeping pills. The first time, he didn't take enough. The second time, he was on a park bench, and found by a young child. He was taken to a hospital. When he woke, he thanked the child, but even to himself, the words sounded hollow and fake. And then the cutting began.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

No one had tried to help him. He was either ignored or jeered at for his attempts. The latter was far more common. Everyone did it, but he had a few special bullies. Uchiha Sasuke was the worst. He had made his life miserable since he had transferred to Konoha High School in October of that year, his freshman year. When he walked into class and was introduced, the first thing said was by Sasuke, and it was a single word. Fag.

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero - you might save a life_

_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

That one word began everything. His other main torturers were Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura. They were careful not to get caught, but that didn't make the wounds any easier to bear. He knew he was truly alone. No one cared.

_No one talks to him, he feels so alone_

_He's in too much pain to survive on his own_

_The hurt he can't handle overflows to a knife_

_He writes on his arm and wants to give up his life_

He cuts. He cuts deep, and he cuts often. He knows that his body can't handle the strain it adds to his already weakened self. He is weak, mentally and physically. And he knows it. Physically, being beaten, at home and at school, day and night, makes him weak. Mentally, keeping up his façade of a happy teenager, unbothered by the treatment given to him by others, is almost enough to kill him.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

No one would help him, he knew. So why did it hurt so much? Why was he disappointed when no one came to his rescue? When he had no hero?

_Little Naruto was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_

_This went on and on until he decided that never again would he shed another tear_

_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer_

_And said I can't take life no more_

No more. No more pain. No more harassment. The thought filled him with bliss. He knew that for a quick, painless death, you shoot your temple. But he didn't think he deserved a painless death. He knew that he deserved a painful death. Whatever he had done to deserve this hell called life, he wanted to make up for it. He had failed at dying so many times…he thought a painful attempt might finally allow him to die. He looked at the gun and smiled sadly. If he wanted anyone to notice his disappearance, he wanted it to be Sasuke. He didn't know why. He assumed that it had something to do with the fact that Sasuke had ruined his an impulse, he put the gun in his jacket and walked to Sasuke's house. He rapped on the door, and when Sasuke answered, he pulled out the gun. Sasuke went even paler than normal. "You ruined my life." he said, smiling sadly. He turned the gun away from Sasuke and toward his chest. The moment Sasuke reached for the gun was the moment Naruto pulled the trigger.

**(A/N: Now it's focusing on Sasuke, just so you know. It wouldn't make sense otherwise.)**

_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me_

He stared at the fallen and bloody boy in front of him. He had almost forgotten what he had started immediately when the boy had transferred. In the ambulance with Naruto, Sasuke had reflected on everything he had done to the boy. Calling him a fag. Beating him. Letting others beat him. He knew that it had escalated, but he had stopped caring. After all, it wasn't his problem. Let Naruto deal with it on his own.

_Now it's our time to pick a side_

_So don't keep walkin' by_

_Not wantin' to intervene_

_'cause you wanna exist and never be seen_

He knew now that it needed to stop. He had noticed Naruto missing school for days at a time since that fateful day in October. He had never given much thought to it before, but now he wondered if he had tried something like this before. He knew that he was a huge influence in the school, but he never realized that that one word, a single word, could destroy someone so completely.

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero - you might save a life_

_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

He decided then and there that he would be Naruto's hero. He started this mess. He needed to finish this. He would never forgive himself if Naruto actually did kill himself. He would become a hero. No matter what he had to do or what he had to give up. He would be a hero, even if just to this one little blonde.


	2. Part I: Chapter Two: First Day Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any song lyrics or characters. I do own the changes or exclusions that I made.

Part I 

Chapter Two

Naruto's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _What is that noise? It is freaking annoying! I strained to open my eyes, and when I finally did, I almost couldn't see. Hospitals. Have. Too. Much. White. That could blind a man. I had nearly forgotten why I was in the hospital, but when I tried to sit up, it all came back. The gun. Sasuke. Speaking of, was that how I got here? Had the teme called the ambulance and ran? Probably. He didn't care about me anyway, he just didn't want my death on his conscience. I suddenly noticed a gentle snoring and a slight pressure on my hand. I looked over and almost passed out again from shock. The teme had fallen asleep in a chair by my bed. And he was holding my hand. I tried to pull my hand away, but he woke up and tightened his grip. "Sleep well?" he asked, smiling slightly. I nodded, dumbfounded. He stayed. He STAYED. Did that mean that someone cared? "Dobe, don't you EVER scare me like that again."

"Why? Why do you care all of the sudden? You started this in October. It is fucking January!"

"Because I finally realized how bad it had become." He looked me in the eye. "Are the cuts my fault too?" My breath caught in my throat. He knew about the cutting.

"Some of them. The rest are my foster family's fault." I tried to shrug it off nonchalantly.

"They cut you?" he asked, eyes widening.

"No, dumbass. They just beat me. I do the cutting myself."

"They beat you." He didn't sound like he quite believed me. "But they seemed decent!"

"Teme. Tell me. Why do you care all of the sudden?"

"I want to protect you." He said it so honestly that it was impossible not to believe him.

_You broke the silence_

_A break in the clouds_

_A ray of hope in the darkness_

Until I was discharged two weeks later, he didn't go to school; he stayed with me all day, every day. When I was finally allowed to leave the hospital, I decided to surprise him. I walked to his house, and when he answered the door, I screamed, "I'M OUT, TEME!"

"I CAN SEE THAT DOBE!" he screamed back, and we both burst out laughing. I ran up to him, wanting to hug him, but I resisted the urge, sensing it wasn't safe. Turning around, I realized that I was correct when I saw his fangirls glaring at me.

"Should I get rid of him, Sasuke-kun?" It was Haruno Sakura. She may be a girl, but she terrified me. I looked at the ground and grabbed Sasuke's sleeve without thinking about it. He looked at me, concerned, and appeared to remember that she had been one of my chief tormentors. He gave her a cold look, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me after him toward the school.

"T-teme… I think you are about to open the stitches in my chest."

"Sorry." He slowed to a walk, never letting go of my wrist.

_You dusted off the steeples_

_Places full of fear_

_Full of never ending judgment_

We walked the rest of the way to school like that, with him holding my wrist. We heard the whispers as we passed, but Sasuke walked with his head held high. "Sasuke… what is your schedule like?" While I was in the hospital, schedules were probably the only thing that we didn't talk about. It turned out that we only had Orchestra and P. E. together. Shit.

"Naruto… Haruno waved her schedule in my face for weeks… hers is exactly the same as yours." I knew that she would be after my blood more than usual, considering what had happened at Sasuke's this morning. "Dobe."

"Yes, teme?"

"You will be okay. I promise. At lunch, meet me on the rooftop. For January, it's pretty nice out."

"Sounds good!" I bounded off to my first class of the day, English, excited about finally having a friend. In class, Kakashi-sensei pulled out one of his Icha-Icha books and began to read. And Haruno-san sits next to me. Aren't I lucky? As soon as class began, Haruno leaned over to me.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing." That wasn't strictly true, but my suicide attempts were none of her business. She 'hmph'ed in obvious disbelief, but went back to her work. The teacher's pet couldn't afford to lower her status. I knew immediately that it was going to be a long day.

_What is love without much risk?_

_You were a man of great sorrow_

In Biology, I sat next to Akimichi Chouji. Not by choice, but it was the only empty seat left. No one wanted to sit by him because he was fat and smelled like fish. And no one wanted to sit by me because…well, because I'm me. When our hands brushed while reaching for the beakers, I shuddered involuntarily. His hand was so large, so fleshy… it was disgusting. I was in severe need of my viola by third hour, Orchestra. It was definitely my favorite class. Something about having my viola under my chin, playing classics, like Beethoven, Bach, or Tchaikovsky just relaxed me. **(A/N: My instrument. My favorite song to play is Warrior Legacy, by Soon Hee Newbold.) **At this school, weirdly enough, the orchestra wasn't looked down upon. This was probably because Sasuke is in the orchestra. He plays the cello. First Chair, obviously. Haruno plays violin. Second Chair, and always trying to get a duet with Sasuke. If any violinist gets a duet with him, it will be the First Chair, Hyuuga Hinata. She was shy but sweet, and, amazingly enough, not a Sasuke fangirl.

"Hey Sasuke!" I called when I finally saw him. He smiled, but was quickly swamped by fangirls. They glared at me, and I knew I was overstepping my boundaries. I backed away and went to my seat. I should have expected that.

_The world that you created_

_Kept you at a distance_

_You weren't recognizable_

"Baka! Pay attention!" shouted Kurenai-sensei. She tapped her baton on her music stand and told me that we were starting Egyptian Legacy **(A/N: Also by Soon Hee Newbold)**. I picked up my viola and began to play the soli. Since I was the only violist, it was more like a sol_o_. It sounded hollow, even to me. She pulled me aside. "Uzumaki, you're off your game today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sensei. Just a little distracted. I think the stitches are opening up." It was a blatant lie, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Okay. Head to the Nurse's Office and get those stitches looked at." She smiled sympathetically. "I'll write you a pass." I went back to my seat and packed up my viola and music. Sasuke cocked his head at me questioningly, and everyone else just stared. I never left class early. But more importantly, now they had no violist.

She handed me my hall pass, and I began to walk away, but before I was even out the door I heard Sakura snicker and say, "I bet he's going to try and kill himself again. Maybe he'll do us all a favor and just die already." I stopped and turned around to say something, but I felt my eyes begin to water and knew that it was only a matter of seconds until my tears began to fall. I turned and ran, my classmates' laughter following me down the hallway. I ran all the way to the Nurse's Office, which was in a separate building. The nurse, Shizune-sama, looked at me questioningly but accepted my pass. I laid down in a cot and wept. Ten minutes later Sasuke appeared.

"I told them I had a stomachache." He grinned at me. "You okay?"

"I guess. Did Whoruno get punished?" The grin slid from his face.

"Kurenai-sensei just had them start playing."

"Oh course she did." I sighed, momentarily forgetting Sasuke was there. "Does anybody even care?" He looked hurt, and I realized my mistake. "Excepting you, of course." He looked at the clock.

"I have to go, dobe. I told Kurenai-sensei that I was just getting some medicine. See you at lunch?" I nodded, and he left. Twenty minutes after out exchange, the bell rang; it was time for lunch. As I gathered my things and started walking to the rooftop, I realized something. He had never answered my question.

_You're the hero_

_I've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible_

I headed to the rooftop, bypassing to table that I usually sat, alone. As I started up the stairs, I realized that I was being not-so-stealthily followed. I turned around. "What do you want?" I wasn't surprised to see that the ones who were following me were Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, and, once again, Haruno Sakura.

"So you are going to take my advice after all? That will make everyone's lives easier." She giggled. "I bet Sasuke-kun would be glad you are gone as well." Okay, that one stung.

"Nope, I'm actually meeting him on the roof for lunch."

"Oh, really? Then why is he eating in the cafeteria?"

"He's not. He'll meet me there." I continued up the stairs toward the roof, hoping that it didn't have too much snow. It had begun snowing in Orchestra. I was beginning to wonder if they were telling the truth. I sat by the door, where some heat escaped from the building and took out my thermos of ramen. I thought it might help warm me up. I waited. And waited. I was only up there for about ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. I got tired of waiting and stood up to try the door, only to find it locked.

I heard an annoyingly shrill voice say, "I told you he wasn't coming." God, I was so stupid to think I had a friend.

_You bridged the gap_

_You tore the veil_

_Almighty God in the flesh_

I don't know how long I was up on the roof, waiting for someone, anyone to find me. To open the door to the roof. I knew no one was looking for me. I was so, so cold and tired… something told me that I shouldn't fall asleep, but I couldn't remember why. I finally gave in and let my eyes close, snowflakes swirling around my head. A while later, I was woken up by being picked up and carried inside by a figure I vaguely recognized. "Sa…suke?" I remember nothing after that.

_All the plans and schemes_

_Against your love would fall_

_In the light of your obedience_

Sasuke told me that my lips were blue and I had eyelashes were covered in snowflakes. "I was really scared for a minute there. You were barely breathing. You were up there for three hours! School is over! Why did you stay up there?"

"You said we would eat together on the roof. I waited for you, and then a bunch of asshats locked me up there."

"It's snowing! I thought you would guess that we wouldn't eat up there!"

"I didn't want you to think I was blowing you off if you went up there and I wasn't there."

'I'm sorry. I thought it was obvious."

"Well, I don't know how this works! I have never had a friend before!"

"Neither have I!" He stood up and motioned toward the door. "Come on dobe, I'll take you home." That was the last place I wanted to go, but I didn't really have any other option. I lead the way because he didn't know where I lived and he followed obediently.

_You're the hero_

_I've been waiting for_

_You have done the impossible_

As we reached my house, I began to panic. Would they beat me for being late again? I hoped not. I went inside and my foster father saw me. He stumbled over, bottle of Heineken still in his hand. "Your late, boy! You know you have to come back here immediately after school ends."

"I'm s-sorry, Takeshi-sama. Forgive me." I said, bowing deeply.

"Who's this? You know better than to bring people here!" Damn! Sasuke must have followed me in.

"Takeshi-sama, he is Uchiha Sasuke. My friend."

He laughed. "You don't have any friends! Especially an Uchiha!" and then to Sasuke, "Uchiha-sama, what did the boy tell you to get you to come here?"

In an icy tone, he replied, "I _am_ Naruto-kun's friend. I just wanted to make sure he got home safely."

Takeshi-sama paled. "I am sorry, Uchiha-sama. I didn't realize…"

"I know. Bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye, Uchiha-sama." I said, looking at the floor so I would miss the hurt etched into his face.

_A babe cries in the night_

_The earth shook in awe_

_The echoes of a man's cries_

I looked at the old man, but he had thankfully passed out. The drunkard. Now if I could just get past my foster mother…

I ran to my small bedroom and threw open the window. Sasuke was still standing outside my house, staring at the door. I glanced back to make sure my door was shut and said, somewhat loudly, "Sasuke!" He looked up.

"What was all that about, dobe?"

I glanced back at the door again. "I will explain everything to you tomorrow, I promise."

"I will hold you to that. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Who were you talking to?" I spun around to see my foster mother standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

"No one, Mari-sama.

"You better not have been." She crossed the room and stood in front of me. "So you were late?"

"N-no!"

"Liar. You know what liars and late people get in this house, right?" I flinched as she brought back her hand and slapped me across the cheek. "Takeshi!" she called. He came up to my bedroom too, and I knew it was about to get a lot worse. He punched me twice in the gut and once in the eye. They left, and I pulled myself onto my mattress, hoping that somehow, someway, Sasuke would help me.

_The curse undone_

_The hero has won._


	3. Part I: Chapter Three: Help

Disclaimer: I do not own any song lyrics or characters. I do own the changes or exclusions that I made.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I have had horrible writer's block. On top of that, my mother had surgery and fell off the stairs, my dad has been hospitalized for his heart six times, and I have been terribly ill. But I will be updating all my stories soon! I have been trying to improve my writing style, so I hope it's a little better!

Part I

Chapter Three

Sasuke's POV

Playlist: I'll Be Your Hero- 2BE3

What the hell was that? That family, if you can call them that, always seemed alright in public. Not happy, but not unhappy either. How can they act so differently behind closed doors? Particularly toward their son, even if they are only foster parents. This is difficult for me to understand, but then, I have a fairly decent family life. Naruto is already on the edge of more self-destruction… How much of that is his "family's" fault? How much of it was mine?

I have to fix this. I promised myself that I would fix everything that I caused, to keep him safe. I want to be his friend. His hero. I will find a way to get him away from those people. They will eventually hurt him beyond repair, I am certain. I will do it. I do not care how difficult it may be. I do not know how I will accomplish it. But it will happen. It _has_ to.

I walked in the door of my home, still thinking about how to save the blonde. Seeing my parents and brother, so very different from Naruto's, almost made me want to cry. But I won't. If I ask my family for help in this situation while I'm crying, they won't take me seriously. I have to stay calm and composed until I get my point across if I want their help with this…rescue. Yes, that is the word I was looking for. I need to rescue him. Naruto.

I entered the study, finding Otou-san and Itachi discussing plans for his future. Itachi wanted to go into writing; Father was trying to talk him out of it, so he would be sure to have stable income. "Excuse me Otou-san, Itachi. Where is Okaa-san?"

"In the kitchen, otouto."

"Thank you Itachi. I will be back in a few moments. I have something very important to discuss with you all."

I went and retrieved Kaa-san from the kitchen. She was not happy about leaving her cookies unattended, but when I told her it was important, she agreed and came with me. We returned to the study where Father and Itachi were waiting for us.

There looked at me expectantly, and I took a deep breath and began my story.

(*w*)SasuNaru(*w*)

"I don't understand. You bullied him, yet you were surprised when he tried to commit suicide. You turned everyone against him, but now you want to save him. Why?" Itachi asked questioningly.

"Because he needs someone to care and no one else will."

"Sasuke…" Kaa-san looked at me, disappointment shining in her eyes. "What could have possessed you to be so terrible to this boy? We need an honest answer if you expect us to help you."

I glanced down at the floor, ashamed. "When he first transferred, I…I felt the need to show everyone else that I had power over him, over everyone. I thought my reputation and popularity gave me the right to be a -pardon my language- complete and utter jackass to everybody else." The palm of a hand swept across my face, leaving a stinging, blotchy cheek behind.

The slap came from the unlikeliest of people.

My father.

He, who had been silent throughout the entire ordeal, now looked at me sharply and stated, "What I'm hearing is that you pushed this boy to attempt suicide, and now want us to help you so you can ease your conscience. If you have another reason, you have two minutes to convince me of it, starting now."

I breathed out slowly, trying to find the words. "I don't know," I said honestly. "But… he makes me happy." Itachi and Kaa-san exchanged shocked expressions. "I don't think I could explain why, but he does."

"Fugaku," Kaa-san began, "I think we should help him. Not just for his sake, but for Naruto's as well." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Fine. But to be clear, I am not doing this for you. I am doing it to help a boy who obviously needs it." he said, throwing me a hard look.

"I understand." I really did. I did not deserve their help or their sympathy. But he did. Naruto did.


End file.
